(1) Field of the Invention
Fireplace vacuum systems for the removal of ash from the fireplace hearth.
(2) Citation of the Prior Art
Fuller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,018
Maloney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,768
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,788
Vackar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,002
Klemme, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,514